Wrong Advice and Fake Add
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Terkadang ada hal-hal yang salah di dalam petunjuk penggunaan atau sebuah produk yang terkadang membuat kita keliru/Bad Summary/Just for parody, gak ada maksud buat menjelek-jelekan produk
**Matikan Handphone**

Aomine dan Midorima sedang berada di dalam kelas. Guru mereka memegang soal ujian di tangannya dan hendak membagikan soal tersebut, namun sebelum membagikan soal ia memberi tahu peraturan-peraturan ketika ujian di mata pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh guru tersebut.

"Bagi yang memiliki handphone, harap dimatikan. Bapak tidak mau mendengar bunyi nada dering handphone kalian atau getarnya selama ujian berlangsung. Mengerti?"

Aomine yang biasanya jarang memperhatikan guru, tidak biasanya kini ia mendengarkan instruksi dari guru. Ia sangat mengerti dengan ujiannya dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan karena ia sudah mempersiapkan ujiannya dari mulai belajar, tidur dengan nyenyak, dan refreshing dengan membaca majalah Mai-chan.

Aomine melihat seorang siswa yang duduk di depannya mengeluarkan handphonenya.

 **BUGH!**

Siswa tersebut dihajar habis-habisan oleh Aomine. Kini seluruh siswa di kelasnya memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Aomine termasuk si kacamata tsundere pun memerhatikan Aomine.

"Mati kau!" ucap Aomine kepada siswa dihadapannya yang ia hajar.

Si guru langsung membentak Aomine guna menghentikan perbuatan muridnya tersebut. Menghajar siswa yang lainnya di hadapan seorang guru sungguh gereget sekali.

"Aomine! Behenti kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengikuti instruksimu"

Kacamata yang dipakai Midorima retak imajiner. Midorima selalu masuk tiga besar di angkatannya tentu cukup pintar untuk mudah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini namun terlalu tsundere untuk memberitahukannya. Nanti ia dibilang sok pintar lagi.

' _Dasar Ahomine. Tapi entah siapa yang bodoh, guru atau muridnya. Seharusnya kalimat yang tepat adalah 'Bagi yang memiliki ponsel harap mematikan ponselnya' kalimat yang diucapkan pak Nakamura memang sederhana karena hanya terdiri dari subjek dan predikat. Namun artinya akan lain jika ia mengubahnya menjadi bentuk pasif.'_ begitulah analisis Midorima dengan kacamata tsunderenya yang ia jelaskan di dalam hatinya.

Baiklah apa kalian mengerti penjelasan Midorima tadi? Jika tidak, kita lihat ke belakang instruksi pak Nakamura yang salah tadi.

 _Bagi yang memiliki ponsel_ **harap dimatikan**

Kata yang bercetak tebal adalah predikat dan yang dicetak miring adalah subjek. Sekarang jika aku tanya tentang kalimat yang diucapkan pak Nakamura. Apa yang harus dimatikan? Yang memilki ponsel, bukan ponsel.

Seandainya jika memakai kalimat yang benar dengan apa yang dikoreksi Midorima tadi. Tidak akan seperti ini kejadiannya.

 _Bagi yang memiliki ponsel_ **harap mematikan** ponselnya. (koreksi dari Midorima)

Aomine tidak salah, kalimat pak Nakamura yang salah.

.

.

.

.

 **Senyuman**

Kise sedang makan malam dengan senpainya semasa SMP dahulu, Kasamatsu. Kise melihat-lihat menu dan memutuskan makanan apa yang sebaiknya akan ia makan.

' _pelayannya cantik sekali-ssu. Baiklah aku pesan yang ini saja-ssu'_ pikir Kise.

Kise segera memanggil pelayan cantik tadi dan tak lama seorang pelayan cantik pun datang.

"Aku pesan makaroni with cheese kemudian minumnya yang ini. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya karena namanya sedikit rumit-ssu"

Pelayan cantik tersebut mencatat menu dan pergi ke dapur untuk memberikan pesanan Kise untuk segera dibuat oleh koki. Setelah makanan tersebut jadi, pelayan tersebut mengantarkan pesanan Kise dan Kasamatsu-senpai ke mejanya.

"Tunggu dulu"

"Ada apa, tuan?"

"Kok kamu gak senyum? Padahal 'kan aku udah mesan makaroni with cheese"

"Hah?"

Pelayan tersebut kebingungan dengan ucapan pelanggannya tersebut dan tidak tahu harus bebuat apa. Kasamatsu berusaha menengahi dan menyuruh si pelayan untuk kembali bekerja.

"Lupakan ucapan dia nona, maaf membuatmu kebingungan karena si makhluk kuning ini. Kembalilah bekerja"

Pelayan cantik tersebut pamit dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sekarang giliran Kise yang kebingungan dan protes kepada senpainya.

"Senpai, kenapa kau membelanya? Padahal 'kan aku gak salah, aku ini pelanggan dan-"

Kasamatsu memberi tendangan mautnya yang penuh dengan kasih sayang kepada Kise. Kouhainya dengan masokis menerima tendangan dari senpainya walau cukup menyakitkan.

"Senpai kenapa aku malah ditendang-ssu? Aku-"

"Berisik kau Baka no Kise! Cheese disini maksudnya bukan senyum, tapi keju!"

"Oh begitu ya senpai, tapi kalo aku lagi pemotretan fotografernya suka bilang 'Ryouta, chese' dan itu maksudnya diruruh senyum"

"Tapi kau tidak sedang pemotretan, Kise!"

"Iya juga sih, hehe senpai memang pintar. Tapi tetap saja 'kan pelayan itu harus ramah dan selalu tersenyum kepada pelanggannya, itu adalah hal yang wajar"

"Aku tidak pintar, kau saja yang terlalu bodoh Kise!"

Walau Kise itu bodoh, tapi memang benar yang dikatakan Kise. Pelayan itu harus ramah dan melayani pelanggannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

.

 **Make up**

Seorang remaja perempuan wajarlah jika ingin tampil cantik, namun terkadang fisik yang dimiliki tidak sesuai dengan keinginan dan membuat seorang perempuan tampil kurang percaya diri sehingga menutupinya dengan make up atau dengan perawatan tubuh yang lainnya.

Momoi Satsuki contohnya. Ia sangat menjaga penampilannya dan belajar untuk memakai make up karena ia percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti atau ketika waktu dewasa ia pasti akan membutuhkannya. Namun terkadang ia ingin membuat oranglain juga berpenampilan menarik.

Momoi suka menjadikan temannya bahan percobaan. Kise Ryouta misalnya, ia sering menjadi bahan percobaan oleh Momoi dan berhasil. Tak jarang Kise berbincang-bincang dengan Momoi tentang masalah penampilan.

Sekarang Momoi ingin menjadikan Aomine sebagai bahan percobaannya. Aomine awalnya tidak mau.

"Gue main basket juga udah keliatan keren"

Namun Momoi begitu memaksa Aomine dan akhirnya Aomine luluh dan mengalah. Momoi senang karena akhirnya Aomine mau menjadi modelnya, lebih tepatnya bahan percobaan.

Selanjutnya adalah Momoi membeli make up yang ia butuhkan dan beberapa produk perawatan kulit untuk Aomine.

 **Paus, mencerahkan wajah dalam waktu 30 hari. Gunakan secara rutin setiap hari.**

.

Momoi mengaplikasikan hal tersebut kepada si objek percobaan Aomine karena ia memiliki kulit yang gelap. Namun ia kecewa dengan apa yang tertulis di dalam produk perawatan kulit tersebut karena setelah 30 hari, hasil yang didapatkan tidak memuaskan. Wajah Aomine tetap masih hitam. Apa yang salah? Mungkin Aomine memang sudah digariskan berwajah imut. Itam mutlak :v

.

.

.

.

 **Lem**

Lucky item Midorima untuk esok hari adalah patung shigaraki tanuki. Ia pernah mendapat lucky item yang sama di hari sebelumnya. Namun ketika ia mencari di gudang lucky itemnya, ia mendapati patung tanuki tersebut sedikit patah di bagian topinya. Besok keberuntungan cancer berada di urutan pertama dan ia memiliki lucky item berukuran besar di gudangnya. Ini penghematan, ia hanya cukup membeli lem yang ia beli di tukang MLM tadi. Tapi, satu hal yang Midorima tidak mengerti.

 _Namanya lem korea_

 _Tulisannya di tulis dalam katakana yang dibaca 'handsome'_

 _Cara penggunaannya di tulis dalam bahasa cina_

Jadi sebenarnya ini lem apa?

.

.

.

.

 **Potato**

Bukan Murasakibara namanya jika ia tidak update tentang cemilan. Ia tidak pernah ketinggalan membeli cemilan dengan rasa spesial. Biasanya rasa spesial itu paling lama hanya diproduksi beberapa bulan saja, oleh karena itu sebaiknya ia membelinya dengan segera.

"Wah ada rasa baru, sepertinya enak"

Ia melihat iklan di TV tentang cemilan rasa baru, dan hanya di jual di JapanApril saja. Murasakibara langsung ke minimarket tersebut walau tempat itu sedikit jauh dari rumahnya. Disana ia membeli banyak cemilan selain potato rasa japanmie goreng seperti rocky, gudtim, dan lolipop neruneru nerune.

Sesampainya di rumah, Murasakibara ingin memakan potatonya terlebih dahulu. Ia membeli dua bungkus besar potato, takut rasanya kurang sesuai dengan lidahnya.

 _Kraus kraus kraus..._

 _kraus..._

 _kraus kraus..._

Murasakibara memang menyukai japanmie goreng, namun jika dikombinasikan dengan potato rasanya jadi sedikit aneh dan di lidahnya, ini sedikit pedas.

"Atsushi, ada temanmu yang berkunjung"

"Hai' oniichan"

Tak lama teman sang titan ungu datang menghampirinya di ruang keluarga dengan membawa banyak cemilan.

"Atsushi, aku membelikan banyak cemilan untukmu. Kau pasti suka"

Pandangan Murasakibara difokuskan kepada apa yang dibawa oleh senpainya ketika SMP, Himuro.

 **Potato japanmie goreng**

Kau salah Himuro, Murasakibara tidak menyukai apa yang kau bawa. Keputusanmu memberikannya dengan jumlah banyak kepada si titan ungu sepertinya salah.

.

.

.

.

 **Makanan Anjing**

Kuroko membawa anak anjing miliknya ke toko hewan. Bukan karena ia ingin menjual Nigou, tapi ia ingin membeli keperluan Nigou seperti produk perawatan anjing, makanan, mainan, mungkin kalau uang Kuroko cukup ia ingin membeli tas ransel untuk anjing supaya memudahkan Kuroko membawa Nigou kemana-mana.

Kuroko sampai di deretan produk-produk makanan hewan dengan berbagai macam hewan. Ia melihat-lihat, siapa tahu saja ada makanan anjing yang murah namun bergizi dan enak untuk Nigou.

 **Premium**

 **Untuk anjing yang lebih bahagia dan sehat**

Kuroko menaruh kembali makanan anjing tersebut di tempatnya. Nigou tidak membutuhkannya, karena Nigou sudah cukup bahagia memiliki majikan seperti Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

 **Tanggal Expire**

Aomine, Kuroko, dan Kagami sedang berkunjung ke rumah Murasakibara. Mereka bertiga berada di dalam kamar Murasakibara yang dekorasinya cukup kekananak-kanakan karena dipenuhi dengan mainan dan boneka untuk anak balita. Entah memang selera Murasakibara yang aneh atau karena ia tidak pernah mendekorasi ulang kamarnya sejak anak-anak.

Murasakibara yang doyan makan snack sudah wajar jika ia punya banyak cemilan di kamarnya. Salah satu sudut di kamarnya ada tempat untuk menaruh semua persediaan snacknya.

Kagami sudah bosan menunggu Murasakibara datang, ia kemudian mengambil salah satu snack dari pojok persediaan snack milik si Titan Ungu.

"Bakagami! Jangan ambil itu, nanti si monster itu mengamuk"

Aomine yang terlihat tidak peduli saja memperingatkan Kagami. Jangan sampai Murasakibara marah dan mengamuk! Itu berbahaya sekali. Apalagi badannya sebesar titan, Kagami saja mungkin badannya bisa seketika jadi gepeng.

"A- ano"

Aomine dan Kagami memerhatikan Kuroko yang hendak berbicara. Berbahaya jika Kuroko tidak diperhatikan, kalau dia menghilang bisa repot mencarinya. Nanti mereka bisa berhadapan dengan si setan gunting dan mereka akan hanya meninggalkan nama.

Kagami mengabaikan larangan Aomine dan tetap memakan cemilannya dengan rakus. Yah kalau dari cara makan Kagami lebih rakus dari Murasakibara.

"Apa? Nanti si titan itu marah? Tenang saja, aku hanya ambil satu tidak akan nambah"

"Makanan yang ditaruh di pojokan sana sudah kadaluarsa semua"

Kuroko terlambat memberi peringatan tersebut karena Kagami sudah menghabiskan satu bungkus snack. Salah Kagami sendiri langsung main makan begitu saja. Tapi mungkin karena Kagami saja yang kurang beruntung saja hari ini.

.

.

.

.

 **Ramen cup**

Akashi melihat-lihat bungkus ramen instant yang ia pegang dan membaca instruksinya. Ia tidak pernah memakan makanan instant, namun karena ia sekarang tinggal di apartemen sendiri di Tokyo mau tidak mau terkadang ia membuat makanan yang praktis dan siap saji. Lagipula Akashi tidak sering memakannya jadi itu tidak akan masalah untuk ke kesehatanmu.

 **Japanmie rasa kaldu ayam dengan toping tofu**

 **Cukup tiga menit**

Akashi mengikuti tahap demi tahap cara memasaknya sesuai dengan yang tertulis di bungkus ramen instant yang ia beli.

 **Pertama masukan air panas**

Namun karena Akashi tidak sempat membuat air panas hari ini, ia harus mendidihkan air panas di dalam teko dan itu memakan waktu sekitar lima menit.

 **Kedua masukan bumbu ke dalam ramen cup**

Baiklah ini cukup mudah. Namun ketika ia melihat tulisan di depannya.

 **plus ekstrak sayuran lengkap**

Sayurannya hanya kol dan wortel, katanya lengkap? Akashi membelinya karena merasa makanan ini dapat memenuhi empat sehat lima sempurna. Dengan mie sebagai sumber karbohidrat, tofu sebagai sumber protein, dan sayur-sayuran sebagai sumber vitamin dan serat. Tapi lihatlah kenyataannya, jika disatukan potongan tofu dan sayuran keringnya hanya sebanyak dua sendok makan. Ini penipuan.

 **Ketiga tuangkan air panas yang sudah mendidih kemudian tutup bungkusnya dan tunggu selama tiga menit**

Ini membuat Akashi jengkel. Ini penipuan namanya. Tiga menit adalah waktu yang diperlukan Akashi untuk menunggu mie matang, namun seluruh tahap memakan waktu lebih daripada itu. Ia menghabiskan waktu delapan menit untuk membuat ramen cup ini dan belum lagi ia sudah merasa sangat lapar.

Baiklah lupakan soal waktu. Delapan menit untuk membuat masakan adalah waktu yang cepat walaupun lama penyajian yang tertulis di bungkusnya adalah penipuan.

Sudah tiga menit dan Akashi membuka ramen cupnya. Tak lama tanda perempatan imajiner tercetak di dahi Akashi. Pengalaman pertamanya membuat makanan instant adalah hal yang mengesalkan, bukan mengesankan.

INI PENIPUAN LAGI NAMANYA! KEMBALIKAN UANG ¥1200 AKASHI!

Penipuan lagi? Gambar di bungkusnya begitu menggugah selera. Potongan tofu yang putih, besar, berbentuk kotak, dan toping-toping lainnya. Kenyataannya semua itu berbentuk kecil dan berbeda dengan gambar di bungkus cup ramen tersebut. Bahkan setelah cup ramen ini siap disantap, ia ragu apakah ini layak disebut sebagai makan siangnya.

Berakhirnya penantian selama delapan menit Akashi cukup mengecewakan. Perut Akashi yang berisik dan berkata 'isilah aku dengan makanan' membuat Akashi untuk mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh perutnya.

Makanan ini tidak cukup mengenyangkan untuk makan siang, namun disebut sebagai cemilan rasanya tidak pantas juga karena perutnya terasa penuh tidak jelas.

 **TING TONG TOKTOKTOK**

Suara bel apartemen Akashi berbunyi dan kemudian si tamu menegtuk pintu rumah Akashi. Tuan rumah membukakan pintu untuk tamunya, tapi ia tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang tamu karena hampir setiap hari berkunjung ke apartemen Akashi.

"Tetsuya, buatlah satu porsi makanan apa saja tapi sebelumnya..."

Akashi menggantung perkataannya dan diikuti oleh cengkaraman lengannya di baju Kuroko.

"Aku mau makan kamu dulu"

 **TAMAT**

AN: Yeee author kembali dengan fict gaje :v

Ini cuma iseng-iseng aja, gak ada maksud buat menjatuhkan sebuah produk atau apa

akhir kata, review please n.n


End file.
